


enough?

by BlankA4



Series: Shitty poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankA4/pseuds/BlankA4
Summary: A random poem I wrote.Does the blood on your hands quench your thirst?Does it drown out the roar of your anger?Perhaps there is simply not enough.
Series: Shitty poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009317
Kudos: 2





	enough?

Does the blood on your hands quench your thirst?  
Does it drown out the roar of your anger?  
Perhaps there is simply not enough.

Do the tears you weep put out the fire?  
Do they wash away your sins?  
Perhaps there is simply not enough. 

Do your shouts shake the ground?  
Do they echo all around?  
Perhaps that is simply not enough.

Does your anger burn hot enough to warm your heart?  
Is your heart cold enough to withstand its fire?  
Perhaps that is enough.


End file.
